


Spencer, Speechless

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Criminal Minds Collection [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When it comes to sex, you take the lead.





	Spencer, Speechless

Spencer Reid had no idea what he was doing.

A man known to retain information flawlessly, his ability to recite whole paragraphs perfect, knowledge on topics he’d wished to learn incredible.

But no amount of book smarts could’ve prepared him for the sensation of his dick buried inside you.

You hadn’t even bothered to get fully naked, instead pulling your pants down and bending over, reaching back to grab his cock, and sliding him in.

Maybe you should’ve waited-made your first time with Spencer a more romantic event

But after months of waiting-when the opportunity of sex presented itself, you took it without hesitation-which is how you found yourself filled with his cock as you gripped his counter tops.

“Fuck me, Spence”, you whined, head falling onto your arms when you pushed as far back as you could, taking a moment to just feel how deeply he was buried inside you.

But all he could do was stand there, head against the wall as he felt your warmth surround him.

You glanced over your shoulder-noticing the blissed-out expression on his face and realizing you’d have to do all the work-not that you minded.

Lifting yourself off the counter slightly, you began fucking yourself on his dick, slamming hard against him-the slaps echoing in the apartment.

“Y-y/n”, Spencer trembled, letting out a groan when you purposely clenched around him, gripping his cock like a vice.

“Like that?” you whispered, rotating your hips as his cock twitched inside you.

He didn’t respond, shutting his eyes as he felt your walls flutter around him-balls already tightening.

You smirked to yourself-proud that you’d actually made him completely speechless.

“You gonna cum for me, Spence? Fill me up? Watch it leak out of me?” you panted, pushing back harder and harder when Spencer finally started to thrust with you.

“Y/n”, he moaned again, knowing he wouldn’t last very long.

“Give it to me, Spence. Fuck-gimme that cum”, you pleaded, slamming back over and over and over, until Spencer gripped your waist, burying himself inside you and holding still as you felt a spurt of hot cum fill you.

His cock pulsed, pumping his load into you, until his body relaxed, slumping against the wall as his arms dropped to his sides.

Slowly, you leaned forward, his dick slipping out of you as his cum began seeping down your legs.

You grabbed one of Spencer’s kitchen cloths, wiping up his cum, then throwing the soaked cloth into the sink.

Turning around-you found Spencer staring into space, face flushed as his chest heaved.

“You ok?” you asked, slapping his cheeks lightly to get his attention.

He looked down at you-a shy smile on his face as he nodded.

You leaned up, kissing his lips softly, before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

“Y’know…I really do need to teach you how to fuck-you didn’t make me cum. But…we’ll start with the basics”

You fell to the bed and spread your legs.

“Eat me out, Spence!”


End file.
